1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to sporting goods, and more particularly relates to athletic shoes and attachments for athletic shoes.
2. Background Information
In the sport of golfing, a club is used to strike a ball lying upon or slightly elevated above a ground surface. Through this process, frequently the head of the golf club will become soiled with pieces of vegetation, soil, and other pieces of detritus when the club engages the ball at or near the surface of the ground. This club head soiling is accentuated when the golf club is utilized on a driving range and dozens to hundreds of ball strikes occur within a short period of time. This club head soiling effects the use and accuracy of the club and must regularly be removed.
Golfers have utilized many different means for cleaning soil, grass clippings, sand and dew from golf heads. For instance, it is known to carry a xe2x80x9cgolf towel.xe2x80x9d The golf towel is merely a cloth towel, often able to be directly attached to the golfer""s golf bag, which is used to wipe down the golf club""s face and any other soiled surface. However, golf towels are not very abrasive and thus have a difficult time removing ground in dirt. Such towels are also frequently soiled to the point where they need to be washed, and they are typically, as mentioned, connected to the golf bag which often at times is not in close proximity to the golfer.
Another device utilized by golfers for removing of soil and other materials from the golf club face is a handheld golf brush. Such a handheld brush has a handle having extending from it a number of bristles, typically of a stiff synthetic material or metal. Such a brush is typically connected to the golf bag, which is not always near to the golfer. Utilization of a golf brush is awkward in that the user often needs to hold the club in one hand and the brush in the other hand while scrubbing the clubface. A golf brush typically is useless for removing dew or grass from the golf club head.
A third type of device is a small housing containing two brushes of varying materials that are enclosed in a housing and can typically be carried in the pocket of a golfer. One brush at a time can be used by pushing up through an opening in either end of the housing. The disadvantage to this product is that it can be difficult to use for those with poor hand strength, and requires a certain level of dexterity to operate. Furthermore, any material removed from the face of the golf club is likely to end up back in the golfer""s pocket.
What is needed is a device for use in cleaning soiled golf club faces, which is an improvement over the prior art in that it is abrasive enough to remove soil which has become encrusted upon the club head face, which is never located in a position distant from the golfer thereby making the golfer have easy and convenient access to the device, which is easy and non-awkward to use, and which does not clutter or dirty the clothing of the user. The present invention solves these needs.
The present invention is an attachment for fastening a brush to a shoe. In the preferred embodiments, this the shoe is a golf shoe and the brush is used to clean golf club heads.
In one embodiment the golf shoe wiping attachment is adapted to be attached to a golfer""s shoe for cleaning golf club heads. Such a golfer""s shoe will have a side wall. The attachment itself comprises a generally L-shaped bracket having a first flange generally perpendicular to a second flange. The first flange being formed with at least one orifice defined therein able to receive and to be frictionally held by a single spike projecting from the underside of the golfer""s shoe. The second flange having an inner side opposite an outer side. The inner side facing and generally perpendicular to the golfer""s shoe side wall when the first flange is frictionally held by the spike. The attachment further comprises a wiping element for wiping, contacting or scrubbing a surface. Furthermore, the attachment comprises a connection for securing the wiping element to the second flange, this wiping element extending from the golfer""s shoe generally perpendicular to and away from the outer side of the second flange. This wiping element being operative to clean a golf club head by a sweeping movement of said golf club head against the same. It is preferred that the wiping element is a brush. It is preferred that this attachment embodiment also comprise a plurality of overlapping orifices thereby allowing said attachment second flange to be spaced a desired distance from said golf shoe side wall. It is also preferred that the connection for securing be releasable, thereby allowing the wiping element to be detached from the second flange.
In a second embodiment, the golf shoe brush attachment is adapted to be attached to a golfer""s shoe for cleaning golf club heads. The attachment comprises a disk-like flange having an upper surface, this disk-like flange for placement underneath and in contact with the sole of the golfer""s shoe. This disk-like flange also having an opposing bottom surface. The attachment further comprises a plurality of bristles, these bristles extending down from the bottom surface for the flange. These bristles for cleaning golf club heads. The attachment further comprises an fastener extending from the upper surface. This fastener for removably attaching the attachment to the golfer""s shoe. It is preferred that the fastener comprise a threaded stud extending axially up from the upper surface, this stud for screwing into the bottom of the golfer""s shoe, preferably into a threaded hole provided therein.
In yet another embodiment, the present invention comprises a removable athletic shoe attachment for use with an athletic shoe having a sole. This attachment comprising a disk-like flange for fitting in a snug and gripping manner against the shoe sole; a plurality of bristles extending down from the bottom surface of the flange for supplying brushing surface for brushing an object; and a threaded stud integrally formed with and extending up from the center of the upper surface of the flange for removably attaching the attachment to the athletic shoe.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description wherein I have shown described only the preferred embodiment of the invention, simply by way of illustration of the best mode contemplated by carrying out my invention. As will be realized, the invention is capable of modification in various obvious respects all without departing from invention. Accordingly, the drawings and description of the preferred embodiment are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.